yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 049
の ！！ | romaji = Shō no Jitsuryoku!! | english = Syrus's Real Strength!! | japanese translated = Sho's Real Strength!! | alternate = | chapter number = 49 | japanese release = December 21, 2009 | american release = | uk release = }} "Syrus's Real Strength!!", known as "Sho's Real Strength!!" in the Japanese version is the forty-ninth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 7 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Jim grins, thinking that Chazz shouldn't let that go to his head - this Duel is just getting started. He looks at the "Dark Alligator" in his hand, and decides to make the Duel even more interesting. The score stands with Chazz and Syrus at 2800, and Jim and Axel at 2700. Jim begins to make the match a Shadow Game, but much to his shock, Principal MacKenzie prevents him from releasing the darkness, though both Jaden and Chazz notice something wrong. Deciding that he's supposed to play it straight and behave himself, Jim mutters that the fun will have to wait, Summoning "Reptia Egg" in Defense Position, Setting two cards, and switching Axel's "Electro Gunner" into Defense Position. He scornfully thinks that this is boring. Tragoedia watches with Chancellor Sheppard, chuckling inwardly and thinking that Jim shouldn't be so impatient, all their pieces aren't in place yet, and he wants to savor this. Syrus draws, noting the two monsters on Jim and Axel's field, thinking that Jim's face down cards must be support cards to protect the "Egg". He Summons "Heliroid", and then activates "March of the Roids", allowing him to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "roid" when he controls another, Special Summoning "Missile Roid". Then he uses "Heliroid's" effect, allowing "Missile Roid" to attack directly. Jaden cheers upon seeing a "roid" combo, and "Heliroid" fires "Missile Roid" at Jim and Axel, reducing them to 1700 Life Points. Then he attacks "Electro Gunner" with Chazz's "Burning Dragon" and destroys it, leaving the "Eggs" for "Heliroid" to attack. Jim protects them with "Snare", negating the attack, and preventing "Heliroid" from attacking or changing battle positions for three turns. Surprised that the Trap Card didn't destroy "Heliroid", Syrus Sets a card and ends his turn. Axel draws, and thinks that on Jim's next turn, his "Reptia Egg" will Summon three Reptiles. He wonders if Jim will use them as Tributes to Summon a high-Level monster, before turning his attention to "Burning Dragon". Knowing that he can't defeat it, there's only one thing he can do: protect Jim's monster. But before that, he's got to block the "roid's" direct attack, and to do that, he'll destroy one of the monsters. He Summons "Electro Sergeant", and uses its effect to prevent Syrus from activating his Set "Mechanic's Soul", and then attacks and destroys "Missile Roid", reducing Chazz and Syrus to 2200 Life Points. Setting a card, Axel thinks that that's all he can get done this turn. Chazz draws, Tributing "Heliroid" and Summoning "Steel Dragoon". Jaden cheers his second high-Level Dragon, and Chazz attacks the "Reptia Eggs" with "Steel Dragoon". Axel protects them with Jim's "Camouflage", allowing the Level 2 or lower "Eggs" to evade the attack. "Burning Dragon" then attacks, but Axel counters with his own Trap, "Electric Shock", as he has a Machine on the field, the attack is negated, and "Burning Dragon's" ATK is lowered by 500 points, to 2000. Chazz angrily ends his turn, and he and Syrus bemoan their inability to destroy the "Eggs". Jim congratulates Axel, and uses the effect of "Reptia Egg", Tributing it to Summon three "Alligator Babies". Syrus and Chazz know he's going to Summon a powerful monster, but they are unprepared for Jim using four sacrifices to Summon his "Dark Alligator." This high cost allows Jim to Summon two 2000 ATK "Alligator Tokens", one of which immediately attacks "Steel Dragoon". Both monsters are destroyed, and Jim follows up with "Dark Alligator's" attack, destroying "Burning Dragon" and reducing Chazz and Syrus to 1700 Life Points. Before the last Token can attack, Chazz uses "Immortal Dragon" to Special Summon "Burning Dragon". Jaden whispers that that was too close, and Alexis agrees. Syrus begins his turn, noting the two 2000 ATK monsters he's up against. He's drawn "Old Model to the Frontline", but he doesn't have anything in his hand to beat them - until he notices one of his "roids". He tells Chazz that he's going to finish the Duel, and Chazz tells him to do it. Syrus Summons "Launcher Roid" and activates "Old Model to the Frontline", Special Summoning "Missile Roid" from his Graveyard. He activates the effect of "Launcher Roid", equipping it to "Missile Roid" to increase its ATK by 500. Then he attacks the "Alligator Token", which destroys "Missile Roid" and reduces Chazz and Syrus to 1200 Life Points, but reduces the ATK of the "Alligator Token" by "Missile Roid's" ATK. Jaden tells Syrus that "he's the man", while Bastion comments that that's "Kaiser's little brother". Jim realizes what Syrus is about to do, and Axel notes that this is the true strength of the Japanese Academy. Syrus attacks the "Alligator Token" with "Burning Dragon" and destroys it, reducing Jim and Axel's Life Points to zero. Jaden, Alexis and Bastion all cheer, and Chazz and Syrus grin at each other. Featured Duel: Syrus Truesdale & Chazz Princeton vs. James Crocodile Cook & Axel Brodie Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 5: James James Normal Summons "Reptia Egg" (0/0) in Defense Position. He then switches Axel's "Electro Gunner" to Defense Position. James Sets two cards. Turn 6: Syrus Syrus draws. He then Normal Summons "Heliroid" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates "March of the Roids", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Roid" monster from his hand as he controls a "Roid" monster. He Special Summons "Missile Roid" (1000/200) in Attack Position. As "Heliroid" is face-up, its effect allows "Missile Roid" to attack directly (James/Axel 2700 → 1700). Syrus attacks and destroys "Electro Gunner" with Chazz's "Burning Dragon". He then attacks "Reptia Egg" with "Heliroid", but James activates his face-down "Snare", negating the attack and preventing "Heliroid" from attacking or changing its Battle Position for three turns. Syrus Sets a card. Turn 7: Axel Axel draws. He then Normal Summons "Electro Sergeant" (1600/1300) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, letting him select one Set Spell or Trap Card his opponent controls. As long as "Electro Sergeant" remains face-up, that card cannot be activated. He selects Syrus' face-down "Mechanic's Soul". "Electro Sergeant" attacks and destroys "Missile Roid" (Chazz/Syrus 2800 → 2200). The effect of "Missile Roid" activates, reducing the ATK of "Electro Sergeant" by 1000 ("Electro Sergeant": 1600 → 600/1300). Axel Sets a card. Turn 8: Chazz Chazz draws. He then Tributes Syrus' "Heliroid" to Summon "Steel Dragoon" (2000/1300) in Attack Position. Chazz attacks "Reptia Egg" with "Steel Dragoon", but James activates his face-down "Camouflage", negating the attack as he controls a face-up Level 2 or lower monster. Chazz attacks "Reptia Egg" with "Burning Dragon", but Axel activates his face-down "Electric Shock", negating the attack and reducing the ATK of "Burning Dragon" by 500 as he controls a face-up Machine-Type monster ("Burning Dragon": 2500 → 2000/2100). Turn 9: James James draws. As "Reptia Egg" has been face-up for two turns, James Tributes it to Special Summon three "Alligator Babies" (100/100 each). James Tributes his three "Alligator Babies" and Axel's "Electro Sergeant" to Summon "Dark Alligator" (2500/2300) in Attack Position. As he Tributed four monsters to Summon it, its effect activates, Special Summoning two "Alligator Tokens" (2000/0 each) in Attack Position. The first "Alligator Token" attacks "Steel Dragoon", destroying both monsters in a Double KO. "Dark Alligator" attacks and destroys "Burning Dragon" (Chazz/Syrus 2200 → 1700). Chazz activates his face-down "Immortal Dragon", Special Summoning "Burning Dragon" (2800/2100) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Turn 10: Syrus Syrus draws "Old Model to the Frontline", while his hand contains "Stealthroid", "Escape" and "Launcher Roid". He Normal Summons "Launcher Roid" (500/1500) in Attack Position. He activates "Old Model to the Frontline", Special Summoning "Missile Roid" (1000/200) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Launcher Roid", equipping it to "Missile Roid" to increase its ATK by 500 ("Missile Roid": 1000 → 1500/200) and enabling it to attack directly. "Missile Roid" attacks the "Alligator Token" (Chazz/Syrus 1700 → 1200), with the effect of "Missile Roid" decreasing the ATK of the "Alligator Token" by 1500 ("Alligator Token": 2000 → 500/0). "Burning Dragon" attacks and destroys the "Alligator Token" (James/Axel 1700 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.